Gentle Hands And Green Gales
by Katana001
Summary: Canceled :I sorry guys I'll visit it sometime again and make it better...


A/N: I noticed that Rock Lee is portrayed as being Gay with Garra. Need I remind you that they are not in anyway gay or in love. he had one fight with Garra that was it, no heart warming scenes between them at ALL! Garra tried to KILL HIM! So I don't think their in love. Well, anyway thanks for not supporting Yoai and all the bone chilling things like it. On to the STORY! : D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but the OC's are MINE! Ha ha ha ha

note: I can't seem to find a good translator for his moves so there in English. Sorry.

Lee could feel the cool metal, the warm blood flowing down his stomach, he knew this was a fatal wound. He felt the icy grip around his heart, tears fell fast, he didn't want to die he had so much to do. Fall in love, see the world, learn new things, he couldn't die not now he had his whole life in front of him. He coughed up blood, his attacker pulled back pulling the sword back as well letting the blood run freely. Lee fell backward with a soft thump staring into clear icy blue sky, the sun a pale yellow disk providing no warmth to the world his attacker looked down on him with chocolate brown eyes, cold indifference clear on her pretty face. Black rings entered his vison blotted out most of his surroundings only the bare tree branches and pale sky was in his line of sight, a raven screeched on top of one of the trees. He reached up with one of hands trying to grab the sun, but it was so far away.

"I'm sorry, everyone..." he whispered and Rock Lee's light faded.

Lee woke up in light rain, when it should be snowing. Shouldn't it? He sat up quickly and gaped, he was in the middle of a golden forest of lily leaves a warm orange gold light filtered through the large leaves. The soft patter of rain was the only sound in the area no bugs or frogs interrupted the silence, Lee's gasped as he remembered what had happen to him. He frantically looked over his body but found no injuries to his person, he was however in a simple white t-shirt and shorts then his normal green jumpsuit and Jonin jacket outfit. Lee looked around and noticed two distinct things one was that he was sitting on water and not getting wet, and it looked very deep almost endless. Two was the gigantic tree that took up half the sky spreading it's house size branches in the orange overcast, his ninja instincts told him to scout the area and he did. Lee couldn't get over the beauty of the golden lilies and crystal like lotas, it was so quiet and peaceful Lee could stay here for quite a long time. A whisper spoke in between his strides, he stopped and listened.

"Come, to the Tree." it said. Lee jugged wether or not to comply to the voice, seeing none and curious about the voice drew him to the tree. Lee blinked in amazement what he thought was a normal brown to the tree's bark was actually a very dark jade color, and it was truly gigantic it was so high he couldn't see the top branches gold lights flickered around in the leaves clinking like wind chimes in the motionless air. The tree's roots dived deep into the water one of them held up a small island with hand like roots, a orb of white clear light hovered over the island casting brilliant light on the greenish hue of the bark. Lee felt the need to get up on the island, he scaled a three story root and back flipped onto a thinner one and bounced off landing on a root close to the islands base. He crouched and with one swift leap he landed on a grassy clearing, the island had one swirling pool in the middle a lily pad and jade green lotus swayed gently in the whirling liquid. A man sat at the edge of the pool he was young and old at the same time and a light seem to come from within him, his eyes were closed and he was sitting in a mediation position. Lee felt no threat from the man in fact he felt as though he should know him, he opened his eyes and pure light blazed out like beams of a lighthouse.

"Welcome, Lee it has been a long time.12 long years since we last spoke. Ahh, but you were to young to remember it or me." his voice sound like the massive tree itself.

"Who are you? Were am I? Am I dead?" he gushed.

"Ha ha ha ha! You have not change Lee, always wanting to know, always wanting to learn. But it saddens me that you have forgotten my name, now to answer your questions. You are inside your own mind Lee, you are in the deepest part of your mind were no dream traveler or technique user can enter. Are you dead? No, you wouldn't be here if you were. You are very much alive if wounded."

Lee felt his anticipation drain away, good he wasn't dead, not yet. Then he asked.

"What is your name? You seem familiar but I can't remember ever seeing you before... I'm sorry." The glowing man smiled sadly at the swirling pool.

"No, Lee it is I who should be sorry, I have deprived you a very beautiful and very deadly gift that has been in your family since your ancestor Keitro Fuma made a deal with the Great Spirt Tree: Hojomi. Pure Life chakura runs through your very veins waiting to be released like a flood behind a dam. And I was the one who sealed your chakura Lee." Lee didn't quite understand, he had been told that he had a rare anomaly in his chakura web that prevented him from using Ninjutsu. Not that it had been sealed.

"We do not have enough time, as we talk now the barrier is cracking. Lee if you want to live a somewhat natural life you must remember my name." a loud groan came from the tree behind him and the leaves gleaned an unnatural bluish white. Lee thought hard but no names came to mind only questions, the glowing man fidgeted a little staring at him expectantly. More ear splitting screams came from the tree the bark became the same unnatural bluish white as the leaves, the gold lights in the branches danced around urgently. A slight wind picked up.

"Hurry, Lee the barrier is at it's limit!" It hit him. He remembered.

"It's Yོཾ-" the Tree Exploded.

On the outside...

She stood over her opponent's body. He was cute in a way, his short black hair curling at the ends, his boyish face, his muscular physique she didn't know what was going on with the hairy monsters above his eyes but he was otherwise cute. One of her friends told her to come on, she had nothing against the Leaf Ninja but her mission is required to kill anyone who sees them and he had been unfortunate to stumble upon their camp. She bent down and kissed her finger tips and pressed them against his forehead and pulled back. His eyes opened. Impossible, he was dead she checked him twice. She put her hand on her sword and drew it from the sheath. Lee let loose an unearthly scream as a swirling mass of green chakura exploded out of him, a green and white face formed above Lee (like the face of the Kyubbi when Naruto was fighting Haku). She felt something deep inside her, a pure primal fear telling her to get very far away from this man. Like a puppet on strings, Lee was lifted up into a standing position the green aura whipping around him like hurricane winds. His eyes no longer held a human quality, they were pure gold and his pupil's had become the shape of a Sun and the spikes rotated around the small center. His hair spiked up.

"Heaven's Almighty Glaive." the Green face let loose a bloody howl and concentrated itself into Lee's open hand. It shaped itself into a long curved Chinese blade, squaring lines were etched into the blade. It's guard was in the shape of a gold blooming lotus flower and it's stem wrapped itself around a white handle, a large emerald was incrusted into the hilt.

"Yོཾ Huུng, ( Jade Emperor)" He finished with a one long sweeping motion with the blade, a mighty wave of energy made the trees around him bend backwards and crack under the pressure. The girl who killed Lee fell to her knees and soiled herself, she had never felt such fear before. Lee took a step forward as other ninja attacked him, he simply dodged all the their attacks and cut them down with blinding speed. One of them however got a hit in it was just a scratch but hit none the less and it was a big mistake. Lee lifted his sword to the sky and uttered.

"Tenchi's Ring." a bright ring formed around the ninja, the ninja tried to move but couldn't he was stuck. Lee brought down his sword a blood curtailing scream emanated from the ninja then stopped as thousands of fiery golden spikes erupted from his body. The ring disappeared and the spikes retracted back into his corpse, leaving a bloody mess. The last of the ninja lost their nerve and ran off into the forest, Lee quickly planted his sword into the earth and twisted it.

"Buddha's Divine Gate of Hymns" a pillar of raw green chakura shot up into the sky and spread itself into a dome trapping everything in a kilometer radius, Lee twisted the blade the opposite way.

"Hymn One" White tendrils of energy seeped from the blade writhing like snakes upon the ground, they cooled into the symbol of Om. Lee removed the blade from the ground and swung it in an arch.

" First Verse: Begin" the dome shimmered and twisted turning red. A low hum filled the air then the earth began to rumble, hundreds of spears erupted from the ground impaling everything, screams sounded in the distance then were silenced.

"Verse End" the spears flickered then turned to gold dust and swirled around in the air, shimmering in the pale sunlight in a most beautiful way the red dome shattered like glass and disappeared in the wind. She couldn't stop shaking from fear of the young man, he stepped forward to her, his gold eyes staring into hers. He got close enough to her to touch her forehead, blood suddenly trickled from his mouth and he collapsed beside her, she simply fainted and collapsed next to him...

A/N: so what do you think? This could become a very cool fic, I'll continue if it gets good reviews. Thanks for not supporting Yoai and have a pleasant evening.


End file.
